Never Hurt Kono s Boss or
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Danny had messeup and hurt Steven, bad idea.  Angry Kono Possessive top!Danny
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Hurt Kono´s Boss or Suffer the Consequences

Author notes: This is the first M-Rated McDanno that I try but I couldn´t get it out of my head.

This will be strong slash so I warned you...

5-0 HQ

She was angry as hell; the way her eyes were flashing told everyone that she was better left alone.

Chin and Lori knew what had gotten her so angry, heck they were feeling it too, the way Danny had flirted with the doctor lady and made their boss watch had been almost cruel, because he had to know the way Steve felt for him.

They were pissed, but they could tell that Kono was downright angry and an angry Kono wasn´t something you'd wish to have in your hands. Chin knew that his cuz loved their boss like a big brother, Steve was the man that had give her an opportunity, never caring that she was inexperienced. He had trusted her and for his cuz that wasn´t something you forgot, besides she knew how much he was grateful to Steven for giving him his job at 5-0, never caring that he was labeled a "dirty cop" even though he wasn´t.

Besides, even when Steven McGarrett could look like a bad ass, and he was one, but if you knew him like they did, you could see that he wore his heart in his sleeve, and they all knew, even Lori, that he was in love with Danny and seeing him being hurt like that enraged them.

"_Oh, Williams is gonna pay, cuz, I´m telling you that."_

"_Kono, he may not know," _he told her, but his tone belied the fact that he believed that.

"_The hell he doesn´t! And now he´s gonna pay, gonna show him that the boss can play the same game he does, I´m gonna make him regret what he did this morning."_

"_Lori, help."_

Yeah, like she was going to help him go against Kono, besides she was angry too, her boss was clearly hurt this morning and even though she hadn´t been there as long as them, she cared about Steve.

"_Nope, she´s right, Danny was an ass."_

"_Fine, what do you want us to do?"_

"_This..." _

Danny Williams wasn´t stupid, he knows that the team is angry at him and he was angry at himself, too. There was no excuse for what he did this morning; he knew Steve´s feelings, the man had told him. But Danny had rejected him saying that he wasn´t gay which was bullshit. He was very much in love with his partner but was afraid of what a relationship with another man would imply. In the end, he decided that he didn´t care, he was in love with Steve but when he got the nerve to tell him that it had been too late, Steve had reverted to what he used to be.

Today with the doctor, he didn´t meant to flirt like that, he wasn´t attracted to her but she served the purpose of hiding his body´s response to having Steve so close to him. He knew it had been cruel to do what he did because he could clearly see the hurt in Steve´s eyes, but his fear overpowered him again.

The HQ had been clear of his teammates and that scared him also because he could see revenge in their eyes. When Chin Ho Kelly came to his office, Danny saw only cold eyes staring at him.

"_We´re going out; Kono is choosing this time, be in this place nine o´clock."_

"_Chin, maybe..."_

"_If you don´t want to go, Daniel, you go and tell Kono yourself, don´t used me."_

"_I´ll be there."_

He was now in front of the mirror looking at himself. Chin has said wear casual and definitely no tie, so he had on black pants and dark blue polo shirt. When he got to the place he was surprised to see a Salsa Club called "Sentimiento Latino" – (Latin Feeling).

He saw Chin and Lori with Malia and Max, but he didn´t see Kono or Steve. A moment later Kono was behind him.

"_Look at him."_

"_Kono, what the hell?"_

"_I said look at the Boss, can you see him?" _Danny turned his head and fuck if he could. Steve was dancing, or if you can call dancing setting the place on fire. Danny had never seen anyone dance like that. Steve´s hips were like waves, going from one place to another. He was being lead by another man and Danny gritted his teeth because they looked like they were having sex with the way Steve's back arched in a move that made him hard in a minute. Steve was lost in the music and Danny could see every man's and woman's eyes on him, and Kono knew this.

"_You see him, see how beautiful the Boss is? See the way his hips sway, how he can lose himself in the music. You see him, Danny, see the men and women looking at him, like they would gladly take him home and fuck his brains out or let him fuck see, Daniel _–(She sneered this part) -_you may not want the Boss but someone would, someone with fucking balls will take him and make him happy, make him forget about you."_

And that snapped Danny, and in a moment was marching towards Steve. Steve was his and no one was going to take him away from him, no one.

Kono saw the fire in Danny´s eyes.

"_One down, one to go."_

TBC


	2. Fire

Title: Fire

Author notes: First of all I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR ! I hope 2012 brings you happiness and love

Second thanks to all of you who left a review or put this story in alert

Special thanks to my amazing beta Jerseybelle

I know I´m super behind with "Danno´s..." but I´ll get there. Give me some time I got a new job so is a little crazy, but I promise I´ll get there.

Yes, to answer to a review this is a little OOC for both but they´re having fun.

This is Top!Danny and explicit sex.

Disclaimer: don´t own H-50 this is done just for fun.

This is M/M slash so be warned

Danny saw Steve dancing with that man and knew that Kono was right. In a moment he was near the intruder that was touching what was his.

"_Fuck off," _he said with gritted teeth and blazing eyes. All of the dancers around them saw that this was an order that you had better follow.

"_Dude, go away, I´m dancing."_

Danny growled; so the fucker wasn´t going to move, in a moment he was behind the dimwit. _"You have two choices, you can take your filthy hands away from what is mine or I can break every bone in your body, so, you choose."_

The moron turn his head and saw the Haole and the way his eyes were flashing and that told him that he wasn´t kidding; this white boy would break every bone if he didn´t let the beautiful creature go. For once in his life he did the smart thing and let go.

When the intruder left, Danny went to the still stunned Steve and grab him, Steve could feel Danny´s erection hard against him.

"_Danny, what´s going on?"_

"_Telling that fucker and everyone here that you´re mine."_

"_I´m yours?"_

"_You're damn straight you´re mine, Steven, even if I was a dumbass this morning and let you doubt that. Heck, I´ve been a prick for a long time now. I love you and you´re mine, is that clear?"_

Steve saw the fire in Danny´s eyes; he wasn´t a SEAL for nothing so he pushed a little bit further. He pressed his back to Danny´s and shifted so his ass was pressed against Danny´s erection. He felt the sharp intake of breath that Danny did and started moving like waves, feeling the effect he had against his Danno.

"_I don´t think it's clear; maybe I should find someone else," _he taunted.

Danny´s eyes became almost black, he knew he was being played but honestly he didn´t care, the mere threat of Steve searching for anyone else made his blood boil. He turned Steve back around and kissed him, he kissed Steve with everything he didn´t care that they were in a public place, he wanted to be there, he wanted everyone to see that Steve was his. Finally he took his SEAL by the hand and led him outside the club. Danny was in charge tonight and that was more than OK.

Danny was wild, he started kissing every part of Steve that he could reach. He'll teach the super SEAL to taunt him.

The alley was dark but so was Danny.

Steve gave as much as he took. He traced Danny´s chest with his hand, he kissed his jaw and nibbled the earbole, enough to drive Danny even wilder , while taunting him, daring him to make Steve see. He wanted Danny in charge.

Danny ripped Steve´s pants and dropped to his knees. Steve´s cock was already waiting for him and he could feel Steve´s moan when he touched the tip with his tongue to it. It was like a drug and when he engulfed Steve´s cock with his mouth he was addicted.

Steve could only moan and run his fingers through Danny´s hair. Danny´s tongue was giving him the best pleasure he had ever received; Danny blowing him was the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Danny was everything.

Danny took hold of his own cock and begun to stroke himself. He could feel that Steve was almost ready to climax, but tonight was his show, so he removed his mouth from Steve's cock and stood up.

"_What´re you doing?"_

"_My show, Super SEAL, turn around."_

They shared a look and they knew. Steve knew what Danny wanted and Danny knew that Steve would give him everything.

Steve took a condom and lube from his pocket and placed them in Danny's hands. They kissed, the fire in their eyes blazing and alive, love shinning through them. Danny started kissing his back, kissing every part, and then one finger started stroking Steve´s hole, Danny felt Steve arch his back and in a moment a second finger was there. The whole time, Danny was talking to Steve.

"_You´re so fucking beautiful, tonight when I came here and saw you dancing like that and the way everyone looked at you I knew I had to do 're so beautiful, Steve, and you´re mine." _

When he scissored his fingers, Steve started pumping his cock. He was burning, the pain, the pleasure was driving him crazy. He had never allowed anyone to top him he didn´t trust anyone that much, until Danny. Danny that was driving him crazy, Danny was everywhere but now Steve wanted him inside his body.

"_I want you Danno."_

"_Where, Steven? Where do you want me?"_

"_Inside me, I want you inside me, Danno, I want to feel you."_

Danny lubed his cock and in one thrust was inside his lover. The moment Danny entered Steve they both knew they had found their one.

"_Yesss, Danno, yesss, fuck me, yesss, mmm."_

"_So tight, so hot, made for me, tell me, Steve."_

"_Yes, Danno, just for you, only you, fuck me harder, deeper."_

And Danno did. He didn´t care that they were in an alley or that someone may called the cops, he was with Steve; Steve that met him thrust for thrust. Seeing his cock inside Steve´s ass was the like a fire lighting inside him.

"_Yes, yes I love you, Steve, God, Super SEAL you feel so amazing, yes, yes, no one matters but you, can you feel me the way I can feel you so hot so tight for me?"_

"_Yes, Danno, I love you."_

And they both came.

They were sweating, but they were exstatic;, their skin was on fire and they loved it.

Danny pull out of Steve and Steve turned around, they arranged their clothes and then when their eyes meet, they saw that the fire was still there and they knew it would be there forever.

They kissed, this time with all the sweetness they could manage.

Danny took Steve´s hand and they went home. In love and happy. Before they got in the car, Danny looked at Steve.

"_Next time you want to dance you tell me and I´ll make this place close for you."_

Steve had no idea how possessive Danny could be, and just smiled at him.

"_Ok, now lets go home, Danno, we have a lot to catch up on."_

"_Let´s go home, babe."_

Steve turn and grinned to the shadow that had been there.

TBC


End file.
